1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to the production of dialkylbenzene compounds utilizing a modified crystalline zeolite catalyst to yield a product mixture in which the 1,4-dialkylbenzene isomer is substantially in excess of its normal equilibrium concentration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The disproportionation of aromatic hydrocarbons in the presence of zeolite catalysts has been described by Grandio et al. in the OIL AND GAS JOURNAL, Vol. 69, Number 48(1971). U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,126,422; 3,413,374; 3,598,878; 3,598,879 and 3,607,961 show vapor-phase disproportionation of toluene over various catalysts.
In these prior art processes, the dimethylbenzene product produced has the equilibrium composition of approximately 24 percent of 1,4-, 54 percent of 1,3- and 22 percent of 1,2-isomer. Of the dimethylbenzene isomers, 1,3-dimethylbenzene is normally the least desired product, with 1,2- and 1,4-dimethylbenzene being the more useful products. 1,4-Dimethylbenzene is of particular value, being useful in the manufacture of terephthalic acid which is an intermediate in the manufacture of synthetic fibers such as "Dacron". Mixtures of dimethylbenzene isomers, either alone or in further admixture with ethylbenzene have previously been separated by expensive superfractionation and multistage refrigeration steps. Such process, as will be realized, involves high operation costs and has a limited yield.
Various modified zeolite catalysts have been developed to alkylate or disproportionate toluene with a greater or lesser degree of selectivity to 1,4-dimethylbenzene isomer. Hence, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,972,832, 4,034,053, 4,128,592 and 4,137,195 disclose particular zeolite catalysts which have been treated with compounds of phosphorus and/or magnesium. Boron-containing zeolites are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,920 and antimony-containing zeolites in U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,472. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,965,208 and 4,117,026 disclose other modified zeolites useful for shape selective reactions.
While the above-noted prior art is considered of interest in connection with the subject matter of the present invention, the conversion process described herein, utilizing a crystalline zeolite catalyst of specified characteristics which has undergone the particular treatment disclosed, has not, insofar as is known, been previously described.